Choose Me
by Neary
Summary: Dedicado a TenRanSama [MattxMello, AU] Matt es subastado para conseguir recursos para el viaje de curso, Mello no ofrece ninguna suma y deja que unas chicas le compren una cita, sin hacer mayor drama. ¿Pueden arreglar sus dudas sin hablarlo claramente?


**Choose me**

MattxMello

AU - Shonen-ai

Por Faye-BD

-----------------------------------------------------

_Dedicado a_ _**R**_yuu-_**T**_en_**R**_an-_**M**_atty _por sus sweet sixteen_

---------------------------------------

_Matt 17 años_

_Mello 15 años_

_----------_------------------------

-_Setenta libras, a la una..._-

_-¡Cien libras!_-

-¡_Guau, esto es una verdadera lucha_!-exclamó-¡_Cien libras a la una..._!

-¡_Ciento cincuenta libras_!-

-¡_Ciento cincuenta libras a la una... a las dos..._!-

-_¡Diablos, no tengo tanto...!-_se lamentó una que se encontraba cerca de él.

Mello, vio una vez más a quien estaban subastando. Matt. Sabía que su curso para juntar más fondos para la gira que querían, estaban subastando a los más "Monos y sexy's" del curso.

Diez, solo diez de un curso de 35 personas. Entre esas diez, Matt.

¿Por qué estaban subastando a su perro?

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía porque carajos él mismo no ofrecía una cantidad de dinero para que no tomaran a su perro por una tarde. Vaya a saber dios que le harían...

-¡Ciento cincuenta libras a las tres!-exclamó, haciendo que muchas gritaran de alegría-¡Mail Jeevas, vendido a ciento cincuenta libras para tener una cita con las hermosas señoritas!

Matt solo se colocó nuevamente sus lentes, (los cuales le habían quitado para mostrar sus "lindos atributos") e hizo una mueca cansina, sin saber donde demonios sus compañeros de clases habrían dejado su DS.

¿Cómo se había dejado convencer así?

"_Ah sí... dijeron que si no cooperaba, venderían fotos mías en los vestidores..._"

Y Mail, prefería mil veces salir en una cita (que solo duraría cuatro horas) a que una chica loca sedienta de vaya a saber dios qué, tuviera una foto suya casi desnudo.

¡Al diablo, una cita _**era**_ preferible!

Pero jamás creyó que se pelearían tanto por él... vamos, que sus compañeros habían sacado como mucho sesenta libras, y el más del doble... maldición, él jamás creyó tener algún tipo de atractivo para las chicas, y ahora que se daba cuenta...

Más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto estaban ahí. Y eso que sólo habían aceptado a las chicas de los cursos superiores.

Mello solo mordió su barra de chocolate, en cuanto Matt fue tomado del brazo por una chica, pequeña y linda. Como las que el pelirrojo siempre quiso como novia...

Como si él fuera idiota, sabía que al mayor le gustaban las chicas, y que él era el único con el que salía. Pero bueno, no por eso había que descartar que algún día simplemente se fuera con alguna de aquellas babosas que estaban tras sus huesos...

...y que el pelirrojo no sabía que existían...

Pero bueno ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan molesto? Sólo le _quitarían _a Matt un par de horas del día domingo, no era tanta la perdida. Sólo serían unas cuantas horas sin él atosigándole de _arrumacos_ (léase: abrazos bruscos y besos deseosos de algo más) y con su preciada calma.

Pero aquello no dejaba de molestarle.

-------------------------

-¿Iremos a esa confitería?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ambos iban saliendo del Instituto, Matt caminando con su maletín en una de sus manos, mientras la desocupada rascaba descuidadamente su nuca. Mello, a su lado, simplemente comía de su chocolate sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Mello-le llamó, cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Pero siguió igual.

Matt se detuvo, extrañado del comportamiento del rubio. Que él recordara no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, ese día Mello no se había encontrado con Near así que todo bien, pero aún así le veía enojado.

¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Mello?-

Pero nada, siquiera se detuvo para esperarle, ya iba a más de tres metros de distancia. Frunció el ceño como casi nunca hacia. En realidad él también estaba algo cabreado ese día y no se estaba desquitando con Mello.

"_Tú sólo eres mi cachorro, Matt... debes saber quien es el amo_"

¿Por qué tenía que soportar todo eso de un chiquillo que era menor y totalmente un inmaduro cuando quería?

Quizás era su naturaleza la que hacía aquello... le gustaba la tranquilidad y mientras no discutiera, no había problema. Pero eso tenía un limite.

Bufó exasperado, dando media vuelta para dirigirse a la dirección contraria.

Estaba algo cansado de esa relación casi inexistente entre ellos, usualmente tenían un par de momentos _románticos_ (lo más romántico que se podía con Mello, era estar cerca suyo) conversaban poco, y lo que hablaban era más bien sobre la rivalidad que tenía Mello con su 'hermanastro' Near (ambos vivían bajo la tutela de Elle, quien les había sacado del orfanato, junto con Matt)

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba un poco más... nunca hablaban de nada demasiado importante. Pero aún así la confianza estaba ahí, sin que nadie pudiera quitarla nunca.

Raro, como si estuvieran _destinados_ a estar juntos.

Suspiró, sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, para posteriormente encenderlo. ¡Al carajo las reglas para los jóvenes! No dejaría su vicio sólo porque alguien le dijera que era malo para su salud.

-----------

-_Entonces, a las seis en la estación de tren ¿bueno?_-preguntó una nerviosa voz.

-Ajá-

-_Bien, hasta esa hora entonces_-cortó apurada, sin esperar respuesta.

Matt se encontraba cómodamente _echado_ en el sofá de su departamento, jugando con su DS, (que afortunadamente había logrado recuperar luego de la subasta, no podía darse el lujo de pedirle _otra_ a Elle, bastante ya había hecho él con darle la privacidad de un departamento para él solo en cuanto cumplió los diecisiete) no había prestado mucha atención a la llamada, sólo recordaba que era a las seis frente a la estación cercana al instituto, donde tendría la cita de cuatro horas con 3 chicas.

Aún no comprendía porqué habían aceptado que tres ofrecieran un precio por él, eso era tan injusto...

Bufó algo exasperado, no es que fuera su sueño salir con tres chicas que estuvieran _loquitas por sus huesos_, pero no se podía negar ahora... al menos había _límites_ en cuanto a la cita.

Si no los hubiera... Mello le mataría.

O le quitaría sus juegos, y cigarros, no sabía que era peor.

"_Nnh... desde ayer que no le veo..._"pensó, mirando vagamente el calendario, como si necesitase confirmar la fecha.

Como supuso, Mello ni se molestó en preguntarle porqué no le acompañaba, era tan obvio que le daba igual lo que él hiciera con su vida, que ya no le sorprendía.

Casi se sentía rechazado. Casi.

Bufó exasperado, levantándose del sofá dejando a un lado la DS, yendo hacia la ventana, abriéndola posteriormente, sacando un cigarrillo para fumarlo. Luego de encenderlo y aspirarlo, botó el humo lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba casi instantáneamente por la nicotina.

"¿_Se sentirá así Mello... cuando come chocolate?_"

Era inevitable pensarlo, cuando el rubio estaba nervioso o irritado, estaba desesperado por un chocolate, y cuando lo conseguía era como mejorar su estado anímico, aunque por lo que él sabía, era "el antidepresivo por excelencia" especialmente atesorado por las chicas con penas de amor.

Sintió su celular sonar en la otra habitación, dio una última calada a su cigarro para luego tirarlo hacia la calle, caminó hacia donde se escuchaba para ver la pantalla tintineante el nombre de Mello.

Hizo una mueca.

Era muy raro que él le llamara, cuando lo hacia era porque había tenido algún problema en casa y quería un refugio, o simplemente quería sexo. El rubio sabía que pasaba casi todo el día en su casa, a menos que tuviera que salir a comprar algo. Pero siempre tenía ese poco de respeto y sentido común para llamarle antes de decirle que le visitaría.

No, no era pedirle permiso, simplemente era avisarle.

Como siempre el rubio hacia lo que quería.

El celular dejó de vibrar luego de un tiempo, logrando un suspiro por parte de Matt. Pero su relajo no duró demasiado, volvió a sonar con la misma insistencia. El pelirrojo casi se imaginaba la cara enfadada de Mello.

Suspiró nuevamente, derrotado. Para contestar.

-¿Hn?-

-_Matt_-llamó, mientras el pelirrojo escuchaba claramente sonidos de autos-_Voy para allá._

-No puedes-se apresuró a contestar, antes de que Mello colgara.

-_¿Por qué no?_-

Matt revolvió sus cabellos, inquieto. No sabía como carajos decirle a Mello que ya debía irse a la dichosa cita. Pero bueno, él siempre iba con la verdad por delante.

-Debo ir a la cita-

-_¿De qué puta cita me estás hablando?_-preguntó con un evidente enojo.

Al parecer no recordaba la subasta. Si sólo él hubiera ofrecido por él... pero claro, el rubio no se rebajaría a eso. Al diablo, si tenía que tener una cita era por responsabilidad de Mello y su estúpido orgullo. Que se fuera al demonio si quería, estaba hastiado últimamente de toda esa _relación_.

-Con aquellas tres chicas que me _compraron_-explicó, bufando.

-...-

-¿Mello?-

-_Iré de todas formas, sólo necesito un lugar donde quedarme_-

Matt suspiró, como lo supuso.

-Bien, la llave estará donde siempre-

-_Ajá_-masculló, antes de colgar.

Como siempre, siquiera un 'adiós' podía decirle. Nada.

--------------------------

-Jajaja-rió, inusitadamente divertido-no deberían ser tan obvias si les gusta un chico-sonrió.

Se encontraban en un local de comida rápida, sentados en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana, comiendo papas y hamburguesas. Luego de haber ido al cine y ver un par de películas (que en vez de verlas, se la pasaron tirándose las palomitas a la gente de adelante o entre ellos mismos) fueron a comer algo más nutritivo.

Y no encontraron nada mejor que ese local a un par de cuadras de la estación del metro.

Repentinamente vibró su celular, que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo sacó descuidadamente pidiendo disculpas, para luego levantarse a contestar. Era Mello. Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué carajos le estaba llamando ahora?

-Dime-

-_¿Dónde mierda estás Matt?_-

-En la cita, ¿no te lo dije más temprano?-respondió, saliendo del local, tomando el fresco aire que a esa hora había.

-_Pasan de las doce_-replicó, con un tonito que no le agradó para nada a Matt.

-Por supuesto que no...-masculló, perdiendo poco a poco la voz y la confianza en su voz.

Por supuesto, había visto la hora en el reloj de la calle y ahí ponía "12:24". Su cita sólo duraba hasta las diez. Pero se había entretenido tanto que siquiera se había fijado en la hora.

-Digo... no me percaté-se corrigió, desordenando sus cabellos con la mano desocupada.

-¿_Tan entretenido estás? Vaya, ¿Ya te las follaste o a eso van ahora?_-

Matt frunció el ceño, enojado como nunca lo había estado. ¿Ha que venía ese comentario? ¿Acaso no podía simplemente pensar que se estaba entreteniendo con alguien que no fuese él?

-Para que sepas, ahora voy a eso. Si quieres cuando llegue lo hacemos tu y yo, para sentir la diferencia-

-...-

"_Mierda, ¿Por qué dije eso?_"

-Y-Yo...-

-_Bien por mí, folla todo lo que quieras con ellas, después de todo jamás dijimos nada sobre monogamia_-

Luego de eso solo escuchó el tono de colgado.

Se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, apoyando su espalda contra el vidrio del local, sin saber como carajos arreglar aquello. Vamos, que se le había salido todo eso como nunca había sido él. Usualmente sólo contestaba con sarcasmos leves a las palabras de Mello.

Nunca había sido hiriente ni nada parecido.

Se suponía que él era el mayor, el que era más maduro, el que podía dilucidar una buena respuesta en distintas situaciones.

Ahora sólo había una solución a todo eso.

-----------------------------------

-¿Quieres que tu novio te cele?-masculló el moreno que estaba abrazándole mientras le acorralaba contra la puerta.

-Cállate-murmuró, sintiendo como repartía besos por su cuello.

Tenía que aceptar que estaba despechado. Demonios, el sólo pensar que Matt estaba acostándose con alguna chica estúpida hacía que esa parte posesiva de él saliera a relucir, transformándose en celos rápidamente.

Pero no por eso se lo diría al pelirrojo.

Si él se follaba a cuanta chica quería él podía ir y acostarse con quien quisiera ¿no? Y que mejor partido que aquél muchacho (atractivo evidentemente) que se le había acercado en aquella discoteca a la que se había infiltrado.

Dudaba seriamente que Matt regresara esa noche a su departamento, así que ahí iría a descargar frustraciones.

"_Ese perro no debe importarme más de lo que se merece, es __**sólo**__ mi mascota_"

Pero aún así no lograba convencerse.

-Pasemos pronto...-murmuró su acompañante, instándole a abrir la puerta.

Dudó. Dudó seriamente si entrar o no, mejor dicho, si entrar con él o no a ese departamento que era casi sagrado para él. Gruñó sintiéndose confuso como nunca, para luego simplemente abrir. Al diablo con Matt.

Al diablo con todo.

-Lo siento, pero Mello _está_ conmigo-murmuró una voz desde la puerta que acababa de abrir, tirándole del brazo para colocarle detrás suyo.

Miró aquella cabellera pelirroja y esa camiseta a rayas. Matt.

-Ese problema no es mío-respondió el castaño, intentando pasar.

-Gracias por traerlo de regreso-respondió, cerrando la puerta en la nariz del otro.

Pero Mello aún estaba sorprendido, no se creía esa escenita tan extraña que había protagonizado.

-¿P-Por...?-

Matt suspiró, tomándole por los hombros.

-_Sé_ porqué hiciste _eso_, pero yo no follaría con nadie más, así que tampoco te dejaré hacerlo ¿entiendes?-

Mello comprendió que Matt simplemente se estaba retractando de las palabras dichas por teléfono. Directamente como siempre era él. Sonrió. Con una alta cuota de malicia.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso, cachorro?-

-Porque sí hay monogamia en esta relación y porque me arrepiento de lo que dije por teléfono-

-¿Qué te hace creer que eso es una excusa creíble?-

-No es excusa, es la verdad-respondió, tomándole por la cintura para dejarle acorralado en la pared-Y lo que me hace creer es que tú no haz follado con nadie más desde que empezamos _esto_ al igual que yo.

-Estúpido...-masculló, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Él era bastante travieso en cuanto a ir acostándose con quien quisiera, con más de un par lo había hecho antes que con Matt, al igual que el mismo pelirrojo. Pero pensó que no se notaba tanto su fidelidad.

-Acéptalo Mello, amas como lo hacemos-murmuró sobre sus labios, sintiendo que sus cabellos se mezclaban con los rubios.

-Cállate, mierda...-

-Quiero hacerlo _ahora_-habló, tomándole de los muslos para hacer que sus caderas chocasen.

Una deliciosa fricción que hizo que el rubio aceptara todo aquello. Que más daba reclamar. Él lo quería tanto como Matt.

Después de todo, así era su relación. Por eso le había escogido.

-------------------

(Ciento cincuenta libras son casi 160.000 pesos chilenos ó 300 dólares)

_**Notas Faye:**_ Waaa D lo amé, costó semanas que saliera, pero está dedicado a mi ninia _**R**_yuu-_**T**_en_**R**_an-_**M**_atty n0n (la amo ute sabe!) le debo el fic aún de hororen, no se me ha olvidado, pero este es la mitad del regalito por sus sixteen ;D que ya pasaron hace rato.

Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios!

Por cierto, siempre he pensado que Matt es más alto que Mello, me enteré que no o,o así que obvien ese detalle, simplemente Matt es más alto y ya xDD!

Se debe notar sólo por la cantidad de dinero que dieron por Matt que es un instituto de ninios con dinero xD! Además tomen en cuenta que son tres chicas las que juntaron el dineral xD!

Saluditos ;D!


End file.
